First Heartbreak
by Shumgronvato
Summary: Random Demi and Odell one shot because Odemi rise. At least 2 parts but maybe I'll add more later on.
1. Chapter 1

Demi found herself slowly nodding off as her phone vibrated in her hand. Opening one eye, she glanced at the screen to see another text from Odell.

"I'm on my way, I swear. Traffic is a bitch."

She smiled as she quickly texted him back, "at this rate bringing me food is the only thing that will keep you in the safe zone, sir."

She sat up and stretched her arms while letting out a yawn. She was dead tired, but she wanted to spend time with him before he headed back to New York.

As she scrolled through instagram, her phone buzzed with another message.

"I think I can handle it, but I'll grab you something anyway. What kind of food?"

"Sourpatch kids please."

"That's your idea of food? Lol"

"Hey I don't remember asking for your judgement."

"No judgement here ;) I'll stop by the store. I should be there in about 15 to 20 minutes. Is that cool?"

"As long as you have my candy, yes 😍 see you soon!"

She set her phone on the nightstand and walked over to her bag to grab a pair of pajama shorts. She'd keep her makeup on for now but no man was worth being in jeans past 9pm. Not even an NFL star.

Demi and Odell's situation was just that. A considerable situation, but nothing serious and she couldn't help but to think about that.

You could say that they're "dating" even though they've technically only been on one date. She recalls meeting him through their mutual friend Dave, who's currently on tour with her and Nick. Odell was pretty straight forward about his interest in her from the get go, which she could only appreciate.

Up until his game earlier today, they hadn't seen each other since that first date, which was weeks ago. However, they've kept in touch pretty consistently over the past 2 months, so she was excited to spend some more time with him. Definitely more excited than she led on.

Demi isn't blind, so she's well aware of the fact that's he's attractive, but there is a lot more about him that's maintained her interest. He is sweet, goofy and makes her laugh. He's also really understanding about the fact that she isn't looking for anything serious. They don't talk about it but he knows that she is playing the field and seeing other people. She's sure he's not crazy about it, but she also knows that he's doing the same. Outside of just getting out of a 6 year relationship, she's got tour and a new album to finish while he has football. Their considerable situation is best for both of them.

After what seemed like 2 seconds after she laid down, Demi finds herself awoken by a knock on the door and batman barking. She opens her eyes and looks at her phone to see the time. She scrambles out of the bed walks to her hotel room door, opening it to find Odell standing there with flowers in one hand, sourpatch kids in the other, and the dorkiest smile on his face. She kind of hates how it makes her heart skip a beat.

"Were you asleep?" He asks as she stretches and yawns simultaneously. "It's like 9:30, old lady."

"Shut up, asshole. It's been an exhausting week and instead of staying in bed all day, I spent my day off at a football game watching my boys lose," She sasses with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah but your favorite boy won, doesn't that count for something?" he asks as he hands over her flowers and candy. "Plus I come bearing gifts."

"Maybe and thank you," she counters as she tries to fight the smile coming to her face. She reaches out to accept the gifts, tossing the candy on the bed and walking over to search for something to put the flowers in. She turns at the sound of Odell clearing his throat.

"Your hospitality is shit. You're not even going to welcome me in?" he asks with a chuckle as he stands in the doorway.

"I thought me inviting you over and leaving the door open was a pretty clear indicator that you were welcome. I didn't realize you needed step by step instructions," she counters with a smirk. She finds a contraption close enough to vase and fills it with water. She hears the door close and a plop on the bed as she places the flowers on the bathroom counter.

Demi steps out of the bathroom to find Odell sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone. He really is handsome, she can't help but notice. Out of his football uniform, he looks more like the guy she hung out with until the early hours of the morning a mere 2 months ago. His ripped jeans, sneakers and red and black button down. He's a sight for sore eyes.

He looks up from his phone, making direct eye contact with her and only then does she realize she's staring and biting her lip. She finds herself blushing a tad but ducks her head and crosses her arms hoping he doesn't see.

Odell gets up from the bed and begins making his way toward her, "Now that you're awake and the flowers are taken care of, can I have a proper welcome?" he asks as he approaches her and places his hands on her hips.

Looking up to meet those big brown eyes, Demi smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. He squeezes her tight in the best way possible and buries his head in her hair. He slowly pulls away from the hug and just looks at her. His face mere centimeters from hers.

"What?" she asks feeling a blush creeping up her neck.

"Nothing," he responds with a smile. "I'm just happy to see you is all." He leans down and pecks her lips, but she pulls him back in when he goes to break the kiss. He obliges and the kiss intensifies as she slips her tongue into his mouth. She allows the quietest of muffled moans to slip out as he backs her into the wall, his hands skimming over her ass to grasp her thighs. Using what seems like little to no strength, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

This is all escalating a lot quicker than she thought it would but that what months of pent up aggression and no sex can do to a girl. Unfortunately, rationale slips to the forefront of her mind in that very moment and she realizes that they are getting carried away. She breaks the kiss as he makes his way down her neck, sucking and biting along the way. He really is not making this easy.

"Wait...Odell, wait," she states breathily and he finally stops to look at her. "We should stop."

The look of disappointment on his face is, arguably, the cutest thing she's ever seen. He sighs and gently places her back on her feet as he takes a few steps back. "Yeah, you're right. My bad. I got carried away but in my defense, you look really fucking good in those shorts right now."

Smoothing her hair down, she lets out a giggle at that. "You are such a fucking dork. Would you be able to handle just cuddling up and watching a movie with me or do I need to put on pants for that?"

"You don't have to put on pants but you have to at least get under the covers. I can't be responsible for what I do while those thighs are on display," he responds with a shrug.

Demi lets out a cackle at that and hops on the bed, pulling the covers back. She reaches out for him to join her, which he does without hesitation. They spend 10 minutes or so trying to decide on a movie to watch, ultimately settling on something neither of them has seen, though the night was spent doing anything but watching it.

They talked about what felt like everything under the sun, including how he plans to come to her show tomorrow night. Shared a few kisses in between and the last thing she remembers is a clock that read 3am as she fell asleep in his arms feeling like there was no place else she'd rather be and that was the moment that she knew she needed to cut ties with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi began to stir as she felt warm lips on her neck. Releasing a low hum as a smile graced her lips, she recapped last night's events, not quite ready to open her eyes. She felt those lips make their way up her neck and along her jaw, so she slowly peered her eyes open to see chestnut brown irises staring back at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Odell whispered as he placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Good morning," Demi retorted tilting her head briefly to check the clock on the dresser for the time. It was 10AM and she knew that she would need to get up soon and start getting ready for the day. She had a show tonight in Dallas and between meet and greets, CAST and sound check, it could occupy take up a majority of her day.

Her train of thought was lost as she felt Odell begin to place kisses along her neck again causing a small giggle to erupt. Turning her head to face him, she lifted his chin to bring his lips to hers. She gathers that he must have woken up quite some time before she did as the taste of Listerine is fresh on his lips. Unfortunately, she hasn't had that luxury yet and she isn't really willing to stop this morning make out session, so she opts for lingering closed mouth kisses.

Odell breaks the kiss and begins to trail open mouth kisses down her jawline, neck and then her collarbone. It feels like his hands are everywhere all at once and this is getting a little more intense than a morning make out session. She feels his right hand seep under the seam of her shirt as he begins to slowly push it up until it is level with her chest.

Her head hit the pillow as he palmed her breasts and continued on his journey south. She should stop this. She knows that she should, but her attraction to him is nothing short of wanton. She's not even sure where this is headed, though she has a pretty good idea and she's not sure she'd be capable of stopping him at this point.

Suddenly, the kisses stopped as soon as he reached the hem of her sleep shorts causing her to lift her head and look down at him. His gaze was so intense and the desire in his eyes seemed about as palpable as what she could feel pooling in between her legs.

Keeping her gaze, he slowly sat up and places his hands on her hips as he seized a handful of sleep shorts. "Is this okay?" he whispered as he began to tug them down, not even really waiting for an answer. Or perhaps she had already given one within realizing it because her head was nodding before she could even think consider the question.

Within seconds, her shorts and undergarments were off and his practiced hands had pushed her knees up and out as he made sure to tease her and leave his mark on her inner thigh. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally felt the first swipe of his tongue across her slit causing her head to fall back into the pillows.

Odell hardened his tongue, tracing every bit of wetness discovered from her thigh to her slit and she already felt like she was on the brink of explosion. She hadn't realized how much pent up sexual frustration she had until this very moment. God this is the last thing they should be doing but Demi's will power was basically nonexistent right now.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped as he continued to tease her with his tongue, making contact with every part of her except where she needed him to be.

"Do you want me to stop?" he inquired lifting his head to look at her. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and the look of sincerity on his face only turned her on more. Fuck it. "Only if you have a death wish," she muttered breathily as her hand met the back of his head, leading him back down to his destination.

Wasting no time, his tongue dipped inside of her with no pretense. His moans vibrating her skin as he explored her thoroughly. She had no more thoughts and no more words. It all just felt so….good. She was lost in bliss as his tongue assaulted her clit and her moans got louder and breathier. In mere moments, she was gasping with each thrust of his tongue as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she was finally able to gather her thoughts, she opened her eyes to find Odell lying to her left, staring at her with the dorkiest smile on his face. "Stop smiling, you dork," She chuckled as she halfheartedly used her hand to cover his face.

"I resent that statement. I'm a lot of things, Miss Lovato but a dork is not one of them," he muttered as he leaned down to place a kiss to her lips.

"You make choreographed dance videos for fun. You're a dork," she retorts. "A very good looking dork, but still a fucking dork."

Laughing at her accusation, he reached out to place a piece of hair behind her ear, "you really are beautiful, you know," he states, all trace of laughter gone.

Ducking her head to hide her blush, she responds with a whispered "thank you." Taking another look at the clock and realizing that nearly an hour has passed, she sits up and looks over at Odell. "As much as I hate to leave our little bubble here, I have to start getting ready. We have a few press events to do before the show tonight, so I need to take a quick shower."

She grabs her shorts off of the ground and slips them back on before making her way toward her bag. "Are you still coming to the show tonight?" she asks as she rifles through her bag looking for her facewash, hoping that he still wants to go.

"Of course," he quickly responds from his spot on the bed. "I'll have to leave right after though because my flight takes off at midnight and I can't afford to miss it. I'm already going to be in a shit ton of trouble for not going back with the team."

"Wait, why would you be in trouble?" she asked, confusion evident on her face. "I thought you didn't have practice today."

"Well, I don't but technically, I'm supposed to travel with the team when we have away games unless there's an emergency. I could get fined otherwise."

Why was he saying this like it was no big deal? Why would he even stay if it was so risky? She was pretty sure she knew the answer but she didn't like it. "You could get fined?! Why would you stay if you knew you would get in trouble?" she asked incredulously. All thoughts of her shower abandoned for the time being.

"Demi, it's not a big deal. A fine is a possibility not a guarantee and it's not that much anyway. A few thousand, it's really not that big of a deal." He wasn't sure why she seemed to be so worked up about this.

"A few thousand?! That is too a big deal," she countered. "You shouldn't be taking chances like that to hang out with me." This is exactly why she felt like this wasn't a good idea. All of this sounded way too much like things that people in relationships would do. Sacrifices significant others would make. They weren't that. They were friends who were getting to know each other and the last thing she needed was for either of them to develop substantial feelings. She couldn't handle that right now, she wasn't ready for it.

"Dem…"

"I need to shower," she exhaled as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. "We can talk about this later." And with that she closed the bathroom door and proceeded to overthink as she prepared for the day.

 **Later on that day:**

Approximately 20 minutes before she was set to hit the stage, Demi heard a knock on her dressing room door. She opened it to see Odell standing there with that dorky grin on his face again. "Hi," he said as he placed his hands on her hips to pull her in for a hug.

She returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him a little tighter than she would have liked, but she couldn't help it. "Hi," she responded as she laid her head on his shoulder. She hadn't seen him since this morning when she went to go take her shower. When she came out of the bathroom, albeit 45 minutes later, he was no longer there but he texted her saying he had a few errands to run and would meet her at the show.

His absence and her busy day helped halt all her thoughts about this moving entirely too fast, but her desire to hold onto him a little too long and a little too tight was reminding her tenfold. As she pulled away from the hug he placed a kiss on her cheek and then made his way to the sofa. He plopped himself down and kicked his feet up as Demi continued getting ready.

"You look amazing," he mentioned as he motioned his finger up and down referencing her lacy black leotard. "I'm really appreciating the view from back here too," he added as her back was facing him. She had gotten so comfortable in this outfit that she nearly forgot her ass was exposed.

"I bet you are, dork." 

"You're going to get enough of calling me that, man."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Demi asked with a smirk as she settled back into her chair in front of the mirror to make sure she didn't need her makeup touched up again.

"I'm gonna have to…" he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Shit, I'm sorry, I have to take this real quick." He dismissed himself, stepping outside of the room for a moment.

A few minutes later, he waltzed back in looking a little less upbeat than he did when he left. "Something wrong?" Demi inquired.

"I wouldn't say wrong or at least not anything that I didn't see coming," he explained. "That was my manager and apparently there will definitely be a fine when I get back and a bullshit speech from coach about team unity or some shit. But whatever, like I said earlier, it's not a big deal. I'm here to support you tonight."

He was smiling at her and he looked so fucking adorable. He was trying to be supportive and it was sweet, but he was making sacrifices and getting in trouble and putting his career on the line for her. For fun. For something that wasn't supposed to be serious. She could deal when she was just afraid of developing feelings herself, but she could not deal if the feelings were mutual. She would succumb to them and that is not what either of them need right now. He's too busy with football and she's too busy getting over last relationship. She didn't even have all of her shit out of Wilmer's house yet for fucks sake.

Everything about Odell was perfect and she was realizing that was the problem. He wasn't the guy that she could just have fun with. He wasn't like Luke. Luke she could have a good time with and never have to worry about falling in love. She could already tell that wouldn't work with Odell.

"I think you should go," she impulsively stated before she could even stop herself.

"What?" he asked confused as his smile faltered.

"I just… I mean, you can stay for the show, but I don't think we should see each other after this. You should head home and focus on your game and I should focus on tour," she elaborated but he still looked extremely confused as he stood up and began making his way toward her.

"I don't….where the hell is this coming from, Demi?"

"I'm not looking for anything serious right now, Odell. I like you, I do but I'm not ready to like anyone and I just think we need to take a step back."

"A step back from what? We've been on one fucking date, we haven't even taken a step forward. We're like anew born baby, we're not even walking yet so why are we talking about steps?"

She had to fight the urge to laugh at his ridiculous analogy. By the look on his face, he registered how dumb it sounded as well. "This is just too much. You're getting in trouble and paying fines to come see me. That's not something that you do with someone you're just having casual fun with, Odell."

"Demi, you're reading way too much into this, I told you, it's not a big…"

"It's not a big deal, I know," she mocked as she cut him off. "But it is a big deal to me. It's too much and I can't handle all of this right now. We just need to cool it for a bit, that's all I'm saying."

He ran his hands over his face clearly frustrated before turning around and grabbing his phone off of the couch. "Fine, if you want to overreact and pump the breaks on whatever this is, I'm not going to try to stop you," he stated as he walked toward the door and grabbed the handle.

"Odell, don't…"

"Have a good show," he uttered as he turned the knob and walked out. She wasn't even sure she'd be capable of putting on a good show at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is it so fucking cold?" Demi muttered under her breath, pulling her jacket tighter around her body as if that would help.

"Because it's Pennsylvania in the middle of December. What were you expecting?" Marissa retorted with a giggle.

"Whatever," Demi uttered through chattering teeth as she sped up and headed inside Heinz Field. She was exhausted, cold, and in dire need of a nap. She flew straight into Pittsburgh this morning after closing out last night's jingle ball show in Chicago.

"Who's playing at this game?" Demi asked to no one in particular. They had finally made their way into the stadium and her dressing room. She was set to sing the national anthem and she didn't even know, or really care who was playing, but she figured she should find out before heading out there.

"Um, Pittsburgh obviously. And New York, I think," Holly commented nonchalantly.

"Wait, the Jets or the Giants?" Demi muttered seeking clarification. She didn't know a ton about football but she was pretty familiar with NY teams for very different reasons.

"The Giants..." Marissa chimed in again and her tone of voice indicated that she knew exactly where Demi's mind had gone.

The Giants. Odell was here. He would see her. She would see him. They would be forced to acknowledge each other's existence, which they hadn't done in months, outside of the unanswered Happy Birthday text she sent him the month prior.

Both teams had taken the field for, what she assumed was supposed to be some type of practice, as she completed sound check. Once she was done, she thanked the sound guys and began her descent off of the podium. She attempted to make her trek across the field as quick as possible, so she didn't have to partake in any unwarranted conversations, but her 6 inch heels were making it extremely difficult. Speed, heels and her clumsiness were never a good combination and before she knew it, she landed right on her ass.

She felt strong arms helping her back to her feet and once she found her balance, she turned around and came face to face with that cocky grin that she missed more than she'd like to admit. "Why are you so fucking clumsy?" Odell questioned, dressed in his full uniform and holding his helmet between his torso and forearm.

"It's good to see you too, Odell," Demi muttered sarcastically as she wiped at the grass stains that may not even be there.

He let out a light chuckle before responding, "Are you okay? You sounded good up there."

"Thank you and yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. You look good. How have things been?" he asked, his chestnut brown eyes just boring into hers. One of the things she liked about him on their first date was how he maintained eye contact and was clearly listening to her every word, but for some reason, now it was just intimidating.

"Um, you do too," she responded, trying to look anywhere but in his eyes. He did look good. His hair was a little shorter than the last time she saw him and he trimmed his beard back down to a goatee, but the subtle changes somehow made him more attractive. "Things have been going well. Working on the new album in between jingle ball shows and events like this. Keeping busy, the usual."

She fumbled with the zipper on her fleece coat as he just stared at her for what felt like an eternity. She was pretty sure she stopped talking like 20 minutes ago. Gosh, why was this so awkward? They dated for like a day, nothing about this should make her uncomfortable.

"So, what about you?" Demi asked in a desperate attempt to fill the silence. She hadn't been keeping tabs on him but she assumed things were going well.

"Things are great," he quickly commented as he ran his free hand through his hair. "We've got a guaranteed playoff spot already and it'll be my first, so it's definitely going to be lit."

The grin on his face and excitement in his voice were contagious and she found herself smiling harder than she should. "That's awesome, O. I'm really happy for you, you guys are going to kill it and I'll definitely be rooting for you."

"Over your precious Cowboys? Oh yeah, they didn't make the playoffs this year, my bad."

"Shut up, asshole," she giggled, smacking him on the arm. "I will always root for my cowboys, but I'm also and Odell Beckham Jr. fan, so I'm going to root for both because I fuck rules."

"I can't argue with that," he chuckled and observed the field. "So, are you still seeing the MMA guy? Or guys?"

That question caught her off guard, but within their short friendship or whatever you want to call it, she gathered that he was pretty up front about what was on his mind. She could appreciate that most times, but other times she had to awkwardly answer questions like this. "Uh no, I actually ended that about 2 months ago. It was never anything serious."

"Ah yeah, because you weren't looking for anything serious then." He mumbled with a somber expression while observing the field. And now it was awkward.

"Yeah, I'm not really seeing anyone at the mom.." she was interrupted by the sound of Eli shouting for Odell to hurry up so they could practice a few drills. She had no idea what that meant, but apparently it was urgent.

"You should head back," Demi quickly commented in attempts to avoid a weird goodbye.

"Yeah, I should, but we should finish catching up soon. The team and a few people are going to head out for drinks after the game. You should come out and celebrate with us."

"Well, you know I don't drink but if there's dancing, I think I can manage it," she replied unable to stop a smile from gracing her lips.

"C'mon Dem, it's me. You know there's going to be dancing and you know I expect a minimum of 2 dances with you." And there was that cocky smile again.

"We'll see about that," Demi retorted with a smirk of her own. "Just text me the info and we'll meet you there. My number's still the same one you didn't respond to last month." Their playful retorts had clearly given her the confidence to call him out on his shit and she had no qualms about it either. If she recalled correctly, one of the things he liked about her in the first place was said confidence.

"ooh, I should have known that was coming," he muttered, tilting his head to the side and rubbing the back of his neck. "But, we can talk about that later. Now go get ready to do your thing and watch me beast on this field." He placed his helmet on his head and sprinted back onto the field.

Demi found herself giggling like a12 year old, but she managed to get her shit together enough to make it back to her dressing room. She changed and completed her vocal warm ups to prepare for her performance. She never thought Pittsburgh would provide such an interesting turn of events, but she couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
